Contact Through Heart
by Lord Zeria-sama
Summary: Summary: Yugi and Anzu are going to a water park and their inner selves are trying to get them to express their feelings to each other. But do either have the guts to do it? Oneshot, YugiAnzu. Anzu’s POV.Note: Sequel to Message from the Soul, same story,


Contact through Heart (Title courtesy of Dark Shining Light)

By Lord Zeria-sama

Rated: T

Romance

**Bold: Inner Self**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Firs Person: Anzu's POV.

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Wish I could though…)

Summary: Yugi and Anzu are going to a water park and their inner selves are trying to get them to express their feelings to each other. But do either have the guts to do it? One-shot, YugiAnzu. Anzu's POV.

Note: Sequel to Message from the Soul, same story, this is Anzu's POV instead.

I see him. He's staring outside the window. His violet eyes and spiky hair just make me adore him so. I don't even know what he's thinking about. I know it's not about the lesson, no he'll already have understood it by now, our teacher just drones on. He shifts his eyes over to me; I quickly stare at the blackboard, and pretend to listen to the teacher as he gave his lecture.

The bells rang about five minutes after he started looking at me. The entire class—Jonouchi and Honda in particular—went running out, heading for lunch. I fumbled with my bag as I noticed that Yugi and I were the only ones left.

"Hey Anzu," Yugi said to me from across the room "you doing anything this weekend?

"Um…" I pondered for a moment, racking my brains and hoping that there was nothing there that kept me from it. "Well I guess not, why, you doing anything?"

"Well I was hoping that we could head to the water park together. You know, the one downtown, I hear it's spectacular!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I bloomed with joy, my crush asked me out! "That sounds wonderful Yugi! I guess I'll see you this weekend then! Eleven O' Clock?" I exclaimed. I couldn't help but grab my stuff and run out the door to my locker giggling the entire time. I was just too excited!

The rest of the day seemed to drag on like a tailpipe. The thought of going out with Yugi made me feel fuzzy inside and out! Unfortunately Jonouchi and Honda noticed it, and laughed at me until they didn't see me again.

The thoughts of Yugi taking me out were completely screwing up whatever work I attempted to do that night. I shoved it aside as laid sprawled out on my bed, letting the thoughts of my life flow freely through my head. I didn't know it until later, but Yugi was doing the same thing at the time. Something that made me blush. I pushed everything in my head aside and lied down my head to rest. It wasn't long before I drifted from consciousness.

I woke up the next morning joyfully. I couldn't help but remember it instantly that I was going to the water park today, with Yugi! I gathered all my stuff early and took extra time to eat my small pile of pancakes.

Later that morning I saw Yugi walking down the streets toward my house. I instantly dashed into the bathroom and put on my swimsuit. I put a t-shirt and some shorts over them, just to be a bit modest. I put the rest of my stuff in a bag and stood anxiously by the door, awaiting Yugi's arrival.

It didn't take long, just about five or ten minutes. It was then I heard a knock on the door. I instantly turned around and opened the door to see a thoughtful looking Yugi, staring at me, looking almost sad.

"Uhh… Yugi?" I asked after about a minute, "Are we going to go to this thing or not?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess." He replied, just his voice made me feel more secure.

We walked the barren streets of Domino city down toward the water park, whenever I would sneak a look at Yugi, he looked agitated, annoyed. I knew there was something going on with him and Yami… Instinctively.

After a couple of minutes, maybe close to ten, when I could see the water park rides over the top of the gate, I felt something on my hand. After a moment, I had realized that it was Yugi's hand, I was bliss for a moment, blushing madly, but I carried on, hoping that he didn't see my blush.

We were right outside the water park gates now, and Yugi seemed to be having an argument within himself, with mixed emotions. He stopped outside the gates and looked at me. He said nothing for a minute, I was getting impatient.

"What is it Yugi?" I said.

"Anzu… The truth is… I've always liked you, more than a best friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just hope that if you don't, we can still be friends. Anzu, I love you." He replied.

I was in temporary shock. Would you blame me? The love of my life just said he loved me, that he always loved me! I was so happy and I let every part of me show it.

"Oh Yugi! Yugi, I love you too! I love you so much!" I shouted, making groups of people who were bored stare at us. What seemed to happen was quick, I jumped forward toward him and instantly put my arms around his head and my lips on his. Moments later I felt something around my waste, and moaned with pleasure as I felt our tongues connect within our mouths.

"Well it's about time!" A familiar voice called from the groups of people.

Another voice called from the crowd. I couldn't hear it though, didn't want to, I was to busy.

Soon we broke for air, and Jonouchi and Honda sat there right in front of us. Getting ready to laugh their heads off.

Review, please!


End file.
